


Papercuts and flirts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, also katnep what do you expect, and cronus is a fucking smart kid hitting on kankri, and kankri doesnt know shit, cronus and kankri are like mentioned a shit ton, karkat and nepeta are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets a booboo and we talk about Cronus and his advantages to Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercuts and flirts

After a long day with miserable teenagers, Mr. Vantas was finally alone. Radio on, bitter tea on the right, and red pens on the left, he began to work. Sighing, he got the first periods assignment, trigonometry. The first page was Cronus Ampora. Karkat groaned, almost dropping his tea off the desk. 

Lately, Cronus has been hitting on his brother, Kankri, who doesn't know jack shit about Cronus and his usual flirting. Being the nosy teacher, and the guardian of Kankri, he has to know what is happening. And what he has seen since day one is quite amusing and scary at the same time.

Looking down at the paper, he began to check them off as correct. Now, Cronus is an excellent student, surprisingly one of the most brilliant students he has ever taught. But he can be a douche bag, especially to Mituna and some of the girls. Karkat still can't believe that Kankri agreed to tutor him.

"Wow fifty over fifty can't fucking believe it! Is this oh so wonderful lad be cheating on the assignment? what ever should I do?" Karkat sneered. "Fucking kick him off my property if he comes again for 'tutoring'. Screw him and his flirty advantages." Getting a sticky note he scribbled, ' DON'T COME ASKING KANKRI FOR TUTORING' folded it and stapled it on Cronus' paper.

Picking up the next paper, he wanted to scream. In haste, he laid the paper at the bottom of the sack of papers. After years saying that, yes he is married, that yes he is twelve years older than her, that no he doesn't like her, he has given up. Apparently to the girls eyes, she thinks the English teacher, Ms. Leijon, aka his wife, and himself, are playing a prank on her or something. Hopefully she likes the theater teacher next year.

Snickering about a mental image of the girl and her disturbing ways to Tavros, he unconsciously straighten the papers, his right hand swiftly going down, creating a straight cut on his palm.

"Holy shit, motherfucker! OH my god, this hurts like hell, what the fuck is this shit is it supposed to hurt that fucking much?!" Karkat rambled, opening and closing cabinets. Hissing in pain he frantically looked for some bandages. In his desk, in his computer bag, anywhere you could put a fucking bandage.

"Screw this. Who the fuck is here at," Karkat checked the clocked, "At six in the fucking morning. Fuck, FUCK, FUCK. Ok, ok, Kanaya is with Rose, so not them. Gamzee is helping Tavros pack the theater equipment so not th- HOLY SHIT IT HURTS."

Slamming his uninjured hand, he saw a note his wife left him. He fumbled to get his sweater off his chair, finally getting it, he slammed his classroom door, not bothering to lock it. He sprinted off checking the room numbers. Reaching room thirty-three, he ran in, gasping for air. Meanwhile, his wife has stopped packing up, giving him a bewildered face.

"What's wro-"

"Nepeta i need help I am dying over here! I-I-I need some bandages or something because it's bleeding everywhere and I don't KNOW WHAT TO DO. IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH. ITS LIKE YOU HATING ERIDAN; I HATE IT SO MUCH."

"Hate Eridan? I'm in good terms with him when his late wife gave birth to Cro-"

"THE POINT IS, I need MEDICAL HELP. I MEAN LOOK AT THIS." He shoved his bleeding hand towards her face.

Nepeta stared at it. Looking back at Karkat, she snorted.

Pointing at his hand, she sighed, "That's what made you come in my classroom? Because you got a booboo?"

"It hurts like hell. Oh jesus christ, the blood is drying. MOTHER OF GOD HELP ME."

Droplets of blood began to form around the cut.

"Just wash it with warm water, dry, and put a bandage."

"NEPETA IT HURTS LIKE SHIT."

"You big baby." Nepeta got up, grabbing tissue and a water bottle. She uncapped the bottle pouring a tiny pit on the tissue. Grabbing his hand she began to wife softly.

"Okay holy shit that's a lot of blood okay wow."

"See what I fucking told you."

Once she was done wiping the blood off she reached over her desk, grabbing a bandage. Carefully she put it on. Once she was done, she ruffled his hair.

"There. Is the big baby done whining about his big booboo? How the heck did you get it anyways?"

Karkat scratched his head. He didn't want to tell her it was because of that one girls math paper that was covered with drawings instead of the actual work. So he improvised.

"'Cause I was putting some excellent work on the board when I ran my hand across an opened staple. Right? Right yeah."

Nepeta rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay. Anyways, start packing your bags, I'm ready to leave. Also Cronus told me he might come for some English tutoring from Kankri. Your brother is kinda dense. Kinda like you. I'll be waiting outside."

Karkat cursed. Even his wife knows about Cronus and his shitty ways. Hells no, Cronus better not be there when he gets there. Locking his wife's classroom he hurried to his room.

Karkat ain't letting the boy in his house.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i am back. im back and and this is what i give you. Tumblr url is arsenickarnep. time to leave and reappear in two months.


End file.
